plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Foot Soldier Zombie
225px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Crazy |tribe = Professional Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played on Heights: Do 3 damage. |flavor text = Each Foot Soldier Zombie shall be issued one (1) combat foot. }} Foot Soldier Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 5 to play and have 3 /4 . They do not have any traits, and their ability does 3 damage to a selected plant or the plant hero when they are played on the heights. Their closest plant counterpart is Bluesberry. Origins Their name and appearance are based on the Foot Soldier, a zombie class from the ''Garden Warfare'' series. Their description references how the Foot Soldier only wears one shoe. Their ability is a reference to the fact that Foot Soldiers are commonly seen on rooftops and in high places in the Garden Warfare games, due to their Rocket Jump ability. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played on Heights:' Do 3 damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Each Foot Soldier Zombie shall be issued one (1) combat foot. Strategies With While having below average stats for a 5 zombie, Foot Soldier Zombie's ability to hurt any plant or your opponent and possibly finishing them off is a very handy thing to have. Using this ability against plants that activate their abilities on zombies on their lanes, such as and , can render them useless if there is no zombie currently occupying their lane. 3 damage is also enough to eliminate threats such as Sportacus, Mayflower, and Black-Eyed Pea. However, Foot Soldier Zombie's ability only activates when they are played on a heights lane. Therefore, their usefulness varies on the number of heights lanes on the field; the more, the better. Against Foot Soldier Zombie can easily be destroyed using or any plant with 4 or more. You can lower their stats if you think you can handle them. If they get boosted, you can use or Shamrocket to destroy them. Since Foot Soldier Zombie's ability activates when they are played on the heights lane, try playing a powerful plant on the heights lane so the zombie hero is discouraged to play them there and activate their ability. Also, make sure they have at least 4 health to make an exchange at the very least. Another good idea is to use , , or Whipvine to move a zombie onto the heights lane, preventing Foot Soldier Zombie from being able to activate their ability. Gallery Foot Soldier Zombie stats.png|Foot Soldier Zombie's statistics FootSoldierNewCard.PNG|Foot Soldier Zombie's card FootSoldierZombieCardImage.png|Foot Soldier Zombie's card image PvZH Foot Soldier Zombie HD.png|HD Foot Soldier Zombie footalino.png|Foot Soldier Zombie's textures footicle.png|Texture of the grenade-like explosive used for Foot Soldier Zombie's ability animation FSAtk.PNG|Foot Soldier Zombie attacking FootSoliderPrompt.png|The prompt that appears when Foot Soldier Zombie activates their ability IMG 2210.png|The player receiving four Foot Soldier Zombies from Electric Boogaloo's Premium Pack FootSoldierZombieDeadly.png|Foot Soldier Zombie with the Deadly trait Giant Foot Soldier.png|Gigantic Foot Solider Zombie due to a glitch 703AE2B4-6A2C-40BA-A6FF-65D978947AA5.jpeg|Foot Soldier Zombie with a selection icon Old H FootSoldier.png|Foot Soldier Zombie's statistics Foot Soldier Zombie card.png|Foot Soldier Zombie's card Foot Soldier Silhouette.jpeg|Foot Soldier Zombie's silhouette File:FSoldUnlock.PNG|The player receiving Foot Soldier Zombie from a Premium Pack File:Z-Mech Hero Pack.jpg|Foot Soldier Zombie in an advertisement for Z-Mech's Hero Pack (Note the blaster) FootSoldiertitle.png|Foot Soldier Zombie on the title screen FSoldShadow.PNG|Foot Soldier Zombie's silhouette Receiving Foot Soldier Zombie.png|The player receiving Foot Soldier Zombie from a Premium Pack Trivia *Sometimes, the player can hear the vanquish sound effect from the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare series when they activate their ability. *On the title screen, they hold a blaster that is not present in gameplay. *They share idle and ability animations with Medic. See also *Bluesberry Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Zombies